the secret apprentice
by archmage13
Summary: Merlin and morgan le fay had a secret...no they are not lovers, they have a apprentice that they thought all of their secrets and knowledge to. Up until know everyone is still searching on who is this mysterious apprentice of theirs
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own high school dxd or any other media that has been used as reference for this story

* * *

There is a legend that once merlin along with morgan le fay had the same student. It is said that before the two had died they had entrusted all their knowledge on that student. Many had tried searching for that said student but they had no clue on his identity no name nor physical description, all those who had searched for him only wanted one thing from him...all of the knowledge that his or her teachers had left him. Why do they desire the knowledge? Well merlin along with the help of morgan le fay had discovered the true of origin of magic and they had tought it to their student.

Up until to this day alot of society has been dedicated and formed just to discover something about the said student of the two famous magician and sorceress.

OoO

She laid on the pool of her blood, she desperately tried to heal the wounds that she had received but the fallen angels that did her was powerful than her. Rias regreted her decision, she should have not been cocky and left her peerage on the club room but the thing she could say in her defence was the information that has been supplied to her was wrong, it is said that there is only one weak stray devil in the vicinity but to her surprise she was quickly cornered by 5 high ranking fallen angels. Letting her die in agony they left her there.

"I'm sorry guys it...seems that i...won't be coming back today". Rias said in between coughing blood. "If someone can here me please i need help!...please i need your help!" Hoping that someone could hear her so rias screamed whilst tear streamed down her eyes.

"Al-san i heard someone screaming inside". Rias heard a young female voice.

"Are you sure Asia? Maybe your hallucinating again?". This time rias heard a young man's voice.

"I'm sure i heard someone calling for help". Rias then heard footstep come towards her. "Al-san i found someone wounded". Rias heard another set of footsteps this it was heavier.

"Woah a devil" the male...al said. "Tell me Asia are you a devil magnet?".

"W-what? Of course not how could i attract devils when i spend all my life dedicated to god".

Rias eyes would have widen if she had enough energy. 'Are they exorcist?' Being found by a group of exorcist was bad news.

"Ne devil-san want to make a deal?". Al asked rias.

"W-what kind of deal?". If she could live to see another day then rias would care what she half to give.

"Become my servant devil-san" al said with a wicked grin but rias couldn't see it since her eyes had already closed from exhaustion. "Will heal you back to normal as if nothing happened to you in exchange for you becoming my servant as long as you live".

"Al-san i thinks that a bit cruel thing to do" Asia tried to stop him on his plan.

"Cruel? Don't you remember that you have been kicked out of the church and labeled as the witch because of you healing a devil?" He saw her look away from him. "I'm just doing this to make sure that she doesn't try to take you like the other one".

Asia didn't answer him, it was true that she got kicked out of the church because of a devil but how could he be sure that this one is like that.

"So devil-san do you accept?". Al turned his attention to rias. "You better make it fast because you only have a few minutes to live".

Should she accept the deal? But if she decline she dies but if she accepts she become a servant to a person she doesn't even have any knowledge about. "I-i accept" she was left without any choice because she didn't want to die yet for goodness sake she is only 17.

"You could take a rest now well take care of everything from here on now".

The moment Asia started to heal her with her sacred gear rias fell asleep. Al took hold of Asia shoulder and transfered his magic slowly to her making sure that it wouldn't cause harm to the nun.

"That wasn't very nice of you al-san" Asia said with a disappointed sound in her voice.

"Hahaha wasn't very nice? My dear little Asia if you were in her situation and she finds you and discover that you have a sacred gear she would have just reincarnated you into a devil without asking questions". Al explained to her. "Asia remember this wel even if a devil is good there is still one fact that remains".

"What is it al-san?". She would listen to him after all if not for him she wouldn't where she would be right now.

"Devils will always want power no matter what type it is to them power is always what matters even if they have to watch you die just to obtain you in there peerage". It's not that al hated devils or anything he just have a bad experience with one of them.

"Okay". Asia continued to heal rias until all her wounds are gone. "She's all healed up now".

Al took rias from the ground gently making sure that her already tattered clothes wouldn't fall off."hold on to me Asia". Asia did as she was told and soon they were gone from the place.

OoO

As they had reached their house al headed towards a spare room and laid rias on the bed. "Origin" al said and rias clothes are good as new not a spec of damage nor dirt.

"Al-san are really planning on making her your servant?". This time it wasn't concern on if al was doing is right or wrong but Asia was thinking of some...things that a servant does.

"Yes but i'll do it tomorrow when she is awake so she would know everything". Al turned around and Asia followed but gave a the sleeping devil one last look before closing the door. "Are you hungry Asia?"

"No i'm good al-san i just need to rest". Asia said with a yawn.

"Go ahead and take your rest". Al said. "Good night". Then he entered his room and Asia did the same.

That night Asia was haunted by dreams of what a servant does...but let's just leave her to her fantasies.

* * *

Authors note: to clear things out al looks like akira hayama of shokugeki no souma. I haven't decided yet if i will make a flashback for how he and asia met.

Hope you like it guys...reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own high school dxd or any other media that has been use as reference in this story

* * *

She stared at the al as he stared back at him. Apparently he along with the former nun Asia argento where the ones who had saved her last night when she was left to suffer and die by a group of fallen angels.

"So..." rias started but she didn't know exactly to say to them.

Al and Asia just stared at her expecting that she would say something.

"About last night".

"Could you please say it in one sentence it is kind of irritating when you speak like that". Al said irritatedly.

"I...want to thank you for saving last night, if the two of you weren't there i would have sure died".

"It's nothing rias-san". Asia said, she was just happy helping other in need.

"You are not gonna ask about the deal that you made with me last night?". Al asked he doesn't know if she had forgotten about it or just trying to avoid it and hoping that none of them remembered.

Rias looked away from them of course she remembers about the deal that she made with him in exchange for saving her life. "W-what are my duties as your servant?". She is hoping that it was nothing sexual or anything connected to it.

A cruel smile appeared on his lips. "Are you sure you wanna know?".

"Y-yes so i can prepare for them".

Al walked closer to rias then whispered to her ear. "Every night i will ravish your body as you scream my name and you would like it and not complain one bit...you will be my playing thing not only in bed but when and where i want it to be". After saying it he sat back beside Asia

Rias eyes widen in horror as she listened to what he said. She wanted to disregard what he said as a joke but the look on his face says that he would do everything what he said. Rias quickly stood and bowed in front of them. "Please i would do anything but not those thing you said".

"Why so serious?". The way he asked it was just like how joker from batman said it and it actually sent shivers down both asia's and rias spine. "I was only kidding".

Rias quickly look at him. "You mean..."

"The servant part was joke along with everything i said". He was mean at times but he is not an evil person that would take advantage of others...well not all the time.

"Really?" His statement surprised both Asia and rias.

"Yes really...but i do require something from you in exchange for helping you"

"What is it?"

"I wanna see your power of destruction". Al said in a serious tone.

"That it?". Was he pulling her leg again?.

"Yes that is it"

"Okay" rias summoned a her power of destruction and showed it to him for a few minutes before it vanished. "Was that fine or do you wanna see it again".

"No it's fine...after all" al raised his hand in front of him and black energy formed on it.

'That is not possible'. No matter how much she denies it rias know that the thing on al's hand is the power of destruction that she just showed him. "H-how do you have the power of destruction?".

"I copied it from you" he answered her before changing its shape into a spear then into a trident then a sword before vanishing it.

"How is that possible?". She is sure that you have to be a devil and a bael at that to use the power of destruction.

"I converted my energy into same demonic energy as yours". It wasn't that hard for him because he had years of practice.

"Could you explain al-san?" Asia asked since she too was getting confused.

"You see what i did is" as the two leaned closer a evil smile appeared on al's lips. "A secret".

The two face faulted they were expecting to get a proper explanation but it seems that al just decided to avoid explaining and made fun of them.

"Won't you tell us please?". Asia asked cutely but it didn't work because al just looked at her with a raised eye brow that made her pout.

"What are you?". Rias asked al.

"I'm a human or a sorcerer to be precise".

"Sorcerer? You mean a magician?"

"Hell no!" He denied it hard. "Magicians have a lot of limitations while sorcerers only have a few".

"Like what al-san?". Asia had managed to get over the fact that he just gave her best cute face a weird look.

"Magician are limited to if i do this this will happen but sorcerers are only limited to their imagination we are not limited to calculations and what if like magicians".

Rias hasn't heard about this so she is kind off skeptical what he said. "Your not pulling my leg are you?".

"Do you want me to revive some one from the dead as proof?".

"Necromancers could do that".

"But can they return some back to life?". He wasn't referring to those skeletons or zombies that necromancers summon.

"As in living, breathing with a heartbeat back to life?". That was impossible even the evil pieces could only revive someone who just recently died.

"Yes, i can kill you right now and revive you as proof" a large arrow made out of light appeared on top of his palm. "I promise it would be a painless death".

'That would obliterate me'. She then realize something. "You can use angelic magic?".

"Yes...stay still so i could easily hit your heart and not some other part of your body that could prolong your pain". Al said as he took aim at rias

"Al-san don't" Asia grabbed at al's arm to stop him from killing rias.

"Why? She said she wanted proof".

"But you don't have to kill her".

"But the one who thought me killed me first before reviving me when i didn't believe her, so what's wrong in doing the same to others?".

'What kind of demented teacher did this person had'. Rias thought as she hid behind the couch. Seriously who would do that to your own student?.

"Just show her something different". Asia tried to convince him and it worked since the light arrow was gone and rias went back and sat on the couch

"Okay". Al then held out his hand in front of rias."grasp heart".

Rias felt empty, cold and numb in her chest then she saw a beating heart on al's hand. "W-who's heart is that?".

"Yours of course". Al said with a smile. "Return heart". The heart vanished from his hand and the feeling that rias had vanished.

She looked at him in fear, this person could just kill her in many easy ways but what was this pull that she is feeling towards him. "MAKE A CONTRACT WITH ME!" Rias screamed at him.

"What?" Both he and Asia asked.

"I said please make a contract with me". Rias repeated herself this time she didn't scream.

"Why?".

"There is a lot of benefits in making a contract with a devil like...protection, information, public eminence".

"The information is surely useful but the protection i can handle that myself and public eminence? That would only be possible if you are a power devil".

"Are you calling me weak?". No one calls her weak.

"Yes because that is what you are". He said with a nod.

Rias almost blasted him with her power of destruction when she remembered that he can now use the same ability plus the fact that he could just pull her heart even though he is just sitting there.

"But since you asked nicely i'll make a contract with you".

Rias anger was quickly gone when she heard that. "Really?".

"Really...besides the protection part would be useful for keeping Asia safe". He patted asia's head making the younger girl blush.

She didn't like it when he does that not one bit...okay maybe she likes it a little.

"So how do we do this?". This would be the first time rias would make a contract with a magician unlike akeno.

He reached out his hand and rias took it thinking that it was part of the contract when suddenly al pulled him and gave her a kiss. Rias and asia's eye widen in surprise at the sudden action. Rias would have enjoyed her first kiss when she suddenly al bite her lip.

"There the contract is formed". Al said as she released rias.

Rias touched the part where she was bitter but found no wound there. "I-i think should be going". Rias run out of the house still confused.

Al stared at the door clueless at to what happened and Asia was still staring at the space with a shock and blank look on her face.

To be continued

* * *

Authors note:

To Ghost of the Demon Ragriz: yes the trench coat longer hair overall badassness look of akira hayama.

The fact that he threatend rias to kill several times was just to show that he could revive her if she dies and nothing else.

Sorry for the late chapter guys my mind was kind of blank this past few days...hope you like this chapter...those those who are following and favorite and reviewed the story thank you so so very much...

Please reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
